Met This Girl: Part 1 of the 1000 Oceans Trilogy
by McFlyerchk
Summary: Riley and Sophie are twins. They love the band McFly, and would do anything to see them live. Even if that something leads to some pretty lifechanging experiences. Has some warnings like language. Joint Fic.
1. Wake Up, Wake Up

Okay guys, this is going to be a joint fic between me (Brie) and my friend Lexie. I will post at the top when it is a chapter she has written. She did the even chapters and I did the odd. This is our first McFly fic and we're extremely excited! I promise that this one will be updated more than my other fic _THe Day That You Fall. _Okay so basics:

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own the boys or any songs. All we own is the storyline and Riley and Sophie.**

On with the story now...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"HELLO?? Get a MOVE on!" Riley screamed at him.

"Why should I?" he asked, puzzled.

"You're about to miss your flight! So go ALREADY!!"

"No, I'm not. I've got plenty of time," he responded chuckling.

At this Riley rolled her eyes and retaliated, "No you don't. Your flight leaves at ten fifteen and it's already nine thirty!"

"I'm waiting on your sister to get down here so I can say bye to her," he chuckled.

Riley huffed and took off for the stairs. In her opinion, the faster this man got out of their way the better. Once she had gone up the first flight to her sister's floor, she stormed into her room.

"Sophie! Get your lazy a**s**s up already!!" She screamed only to realize that the sleeping girl had headphones in her ears.

Riley smiled and walked over to the oversized stereo system and yanked the ear buds out of the headphone jack. The sudden silence caused Sophie to come out of her dreamlike status.

"Why in h**e**ll's name did you do that!" she grumbled glaring at the younger girl in front of her who had a very annoying smirk plastered across her face.

"You just _have_ to say goodbye to poor Carlisle before he misses his flight!"

"Ugh. Be there in a minute."

Riley grabbed the sheets, yanked them off the bed, and pulled her sister out, while yelling, "No! Not in a blo**od**y minute! NOW!"

Sophie responded by walking out the door and down to the main floor knowing better than to cross her sister when she was like this.

"Ah, look! It's sleeping beauty."

"Good morning," Sophie responded.

"I'm just waiting on a goodbye, and also to make sure that all h**e**ll doesn't break loose while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about a thing! Everything's going to go smoothly!" Riley answered him. He just looked over Sophie, ignoring Riley's comment.

"Yeah everything's set we've got a sitt-"she cut off when she received the shut-the-f**u**ck-up-or-die look from Riley. Carlisle gave them both a questioning look.

"She means that we have a sitter for when we go into town or on the lake for the day," Riley quickly responded.

Carlisle looked at them both curiously, and they both flashed him their classic angelic smiles. And to this he responded curiously, "Why would the house need a sitter just for a day?"

"It's HUGE! We have four floors and a two floor cabin down the path!" Sophie quickly retaliated.

"True," he agreed, nodding.

"Okay now that, that is settled…LEAVE!" Riley said pushing him out the door.

"I'm going. I'm going!" he said hugging them, "See you both in a month."

"Good-bye father," Riley said just as the door was shut, her words laced with venom.

Sophie rolled her eyes and made her journey to the kitchen to fetch her some breakfast.

* * *

**Comments bitte?  
And we hope that you guys like the beginning!**

**xoxo**

**McFlyerchk**


	2. When Time Is Kind of Precious

Hello! Here's another add. They get longer...I promise!

**This chapter was written by Lexie**

**_Disclaimer: _We don't own them...well we only get them on weekdays...KIDDING.**

Anyways: ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

'That really wasn't necessary, Riley…' Sophie said lowly as she walked over to the kitchen island to pour herself some cereal.

'Not necessary?!' Riley asked stunned. 'Sophie, his plane leaves at ten! Plus, I want him out as soon as possible so we can make sure everything's set and leave for OUR plane!'

'It's at noon!' Sophie argued. 'To get this house ready, it will take 'till noon!' Sophie sighed heavily at the table with her cereal. 'It still doesn't feel right to me. To lie to dad-'

But was cut off when Riley exclaimed, 'A: he's not our dad, and it's about high time he gets that through his head…..and B: Sophie, this is McFly we're talking about! This is their first tour in the U.S. and it all starts at New York, which is where we have two paid tickets to fly over there and a reserved space for the largest suite in the Muse Hotel for the whole weekend in downtown New York! And you can't deny that you are excited because you love them just as much as I do!'

Sophie paused, wanting to argue more but knew her younger sister, by only 5 minutes, had yet again defeated her. 'Okay, okay! Well, let's stop arguing and get ready!'

Riley's smile gleamed hugely on her face.

'But…' Sophie continued, 'If dad finds out, it's all YOUR fault!'

'I will personally take the blame just for you!' Riley replied. Sophie couldn't not smile at that, and finished her breakfast, walked upstairs to get ready for the biggest lie and adventure they had ever done.

* * *

Comment!!  
PLEASE!!  
We BEG of you.

xoxo

McFlyerchk


	3. Take On the System or Leave It Behind

Okay everyone! This will NOT be updated twice a day from now one. Probably once or twice a week. The reason is because school is starting.

**This chapter was written by me.**

**Disclaimer:_ If we owned McFly do you honestly think that we'd be sitting here writing this?_**

ENJOY!

**Chapter 3**

"I f**u**cking HATE airports!" Sophie grumbled and Riley just rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

"They aren't THAT bad. I mean think of all the _interesting _people that you get to meet!" Riley said trying to get her sister riled up: her specialty.

"Interesting people my as**s**, Riley. Half of them are ignorant and the other half are just plain sick." Sophie replied venom dripping from her words.

"Aw, get off your high horse there So-so; I mean if you weren't so- what's the word I'm looking for-"

"Uptight."

"Yes! Uptight! Then you'd have tons more fun! You'd be a bloody prancing pony in a da**m**n Barbie movie, knowing you. And why did you just help me to insult you?"

"Because, if I didn't you'd just continue on about how you're so frustrated about how you can't think of the right word. I'd much rather be insulted then to be exposed to that kind of torture," Sophie calculated.

Riley just stood there before letting out a 'hey!' and sticking her tongue out. Sophie rolled her eyes in response and then both of them continued to walk over to the boarding area.

"Passport and ticket Miss," the attendant told them both. Sophie got to hers first.

"Okay Ms. Boleyn," the lady looked at her astonished. Sophie only shrugged and continued to the plane.

Riley finally got to hers and showed the attendant.

"Okay you may continue, Ms. Boleyn," the lady told her with the same astonished expression that she had previously given her sister. To this Riley glared and continued through the gate to the plane.

"Reason I hate planes: the weird looks that we get as soon as people learn our last name," Riley said as soon as she was close enough for Sophie to hear her.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Sophie asked, noticing that her sister's behavior had done a one-eighty in the past five minutes.

"I'm just getting majorly excited and nervous! I mean we're getting to see McFly! Our idols, it's insane!" Riley exclaimed.

"True, but let's not get too excited, yet," Sophie replied to her younger sister just as the plane was taking off. The plane that was taking them to their biggest adventure, and also to their worst and best nightmare.

* * *

Okay...DONE...for now!

Comment bitte??  
Please?

We'll love you forever if you do.  
Honestly.  
I'm not lying.

xoxo  
McFlyerchk


	4. The Sky Is Changing

Hello everyone!! Here's an update for you!!  
**This chapter was written by Lexie.**

Disclaimer: _You know the routine...plus I'm too lazy to think of a sarcastic comment right now._

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**"Love is won over by ignorance,**

**Tonight is won over by ignorance,**

**These pills weren't meant to hurt you,**

**For today and ever more If fools weren't meant to fu-"**

"Omigod! Sophie look!" Riley exclaimed in a whisper as she nudged Sophie and pointed to the row next to them on the airplane.

Sophie turned her music off, annoyed that she was awoken from her relaxing nap while listening to her favorite music. Just as Sophie turned to look, a tall, muscular guy, with curly brown hair and blue eyes walked to the seat opposite of Sophie in the center row. As he sat down, not facing the two sisters, Riley nudged Sophie again, "Isn't he gorgeous?!"

"Tell me about it," Sophie muttered dreamily.

Riley, noticing her sis having the hots for this new boy, said in a hard-to-get manner, "Oh, but….I don't think he's the type for me."

Sophie nodded, replying, "Oh yeah, same here!" as the siblings smiled and hi-fived each other.

As Riley put her head phones back on and laid her head on the window, eyes closed, Sophie made a 'psst!' noise in the boy's direction.

The guy turned around and smiled amusingly.

"Hi," Sophie said in the best flirty way as possible.

"Hey!" he replied back.

"I'm Sophie, you?"

"I'm Jay." Instantly Sophie noticed his Australian accent and melted even more.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm great…….especially now!"

Sophie blushed, harder.

"Your sister?" Jay asked, indicating Riley.

"Oh…psh, yeah but…" Sophie made a crazy gesture towards Riley, and they both laughed. A little too loud, since Riley immediately opened her eyes, to see the two quickly shut mouths. As she took her headphones out, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Sophie quickly said, a smirk on her face.

Jay chuckled and then said, "Hi, I'm Jay!"

Riley smiled, "I'm Riley!"

"Oh you must be the…" he imitates Sophie's crazy gesture, "…sister."

Riley just stared at Sophie, mouth agape "Sophie!!"

"What?" she asked innocently, "I was just having a little fun!"

"Oh like the fun I'm having!" and Riley start throwing the honey-roasted nuts she got from the snack cart at Sophie. Sophie gasped as one went down her shirt, and retaliated back. Soon a wild mini-nut fight erupted between them.

"Hey. Hey!!" a stewardess yelled as she ran to where Sophie and Riley sat. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, not thinking that there were kids sitting close by.

"Nothing!" Riley said as she smacked Sophie on the head.

Sophie just stared at the stewardess to do something.

"What?!" Riley asked, "There was a peanut in her hair!"

The woman just glared at them. "More action from you two and you will be kicked off the airplane!"

"We're at thirty thousand feet in the air! How can you possibly do that?!" Sophie said in a smart-ass tone.

"At the next stop, we can!" the stewardess replied back, wanting to hear nothing more, stormed off.

Riley and Sophie just sat there, backs to each other, not wanting to say anything. Lucky for Sophie, she was facing Jay, and smiled at him as he smiled back and made a comical scared face.

"Sorry to get you two in trouble…." He apologized. "I have a tendency to do that sometimes, not even meaning to!"

Sophie shyly smiled. "Eh, it's not your fault. Riley and I do this all the time! Like a few days ago at home we were throwing our Chihuahuas at each other!" Jay laughed at that, and Sophie was at least happy that she wouldn't be grumpy the whole trip.

**

* * *

****I hope that you guys liked it!!  
Review!! Please?!**

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	5. Think I'm Gonna Lose It

New chapter!!  
Two in one day...damn I'm being generous.

**This chapter was written by me.**

**Disclaimer: _If...we were to ever own McFly, we would definately NOT be writing about it on here. We would be living it._**

Songs used for chapter titles:  
_Chapter 1: **Wake Up - Hilary Duff  
**Chapter 2: **Get Off - Cinema Bizarre  
**Chapter 3: **Escape To the Stars - Cinema Bizarre  
**Chapter 4: **Ready, Set, Go! - Tokio Hotel  
**Chapter 5: **Friday Night - McFly**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

"That was the best trip _like ever_," Riley said impersonating Danny's 'valley girl' accent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. _NEVER _do that again!" Sophie quickly responded sticking her tongue out.

"You suck monkeylizard balls!!" Riley said, the playful smirk evident on her face. Both girls ran to the baggage claim laughing, their previous argument pushed to the back of their minds. Since they both knew that the McFly concert was only hours away.

"Ahhhhh! I've _always _wanted to do this!" Riley exclaimed.

"Do what?" a bewildered Sophie asked.

"This!" Riley said before screaming, "taxi!"

"You're so retarded," Sophie responded laughing at her younger sister.

"Ha bloody ha."

"Oh you know that you don't care," Sophie started before telling the driver, "Muse Hotel please."

"Whatever," grumbled the younger girl.

Riley was rudely awoken by a way to excited Sophie.

"Come on! Get your sleep a**s**s out of the damn taxi!" Sophie screeched.

"What the f**u**ck did you take?" Riley asked bewildered.

"Nothing, now come on!" all Sophie got in response to her statement was Riley's famous eye-roll and tongue-stick-out combo.

Both of the girls were rushed up to their penthouse suite. It consisted of 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a HUGE kitchen and living room.

"Holy f**u**cking h**e**ll!" Riley exclaimed.

Sophie was still trying to get to the room after Riley had ditched her at the elevator with all of the bags. Her response to the room wasn't much different: "You've got to be f**u**cking me! This is our room?"

"Yes, dear sister and I get the room with the king-sized bed!"

"No you don't."

"Yeah-huh! I called dibbs!"

"Yes, but have you forgotten that I'm the older one?" Sophie said with a smirk.

"No fair! You always do this!"

"And one day, young one, your time will come."

"You officially suck," Riley said rolling her eyes.

Both girls spent the rest of the afternoon deciding on which outfit that they were going to wear to the concert. Sophie was wearing classic dark denim skinnies, with a blue neck-fastening loose top, distressed leather boots to her knees, and a distressed cream leather jacket. Riley had decided to wear black skinnies, black pumps, an emerald top like Sophie's, and a tan distressed leather jacket.

"You know what Ri-ri?"

"What So-so?" Riley replied, amused by their old childhood nicknames for each other.

"They say that the devil wears Prada," Sophie said with a smirk.

"So I've heard, dear sister," Riley retaliated with a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

The girls got to the concert hall at six and it wasn't due to start until seven. They just chatted for an hour and jumped up when the boys came running on to the stage. Both of them were thankful that they had front-row tickets. The guys played the same songs from their Greatest Hits So Far tour. Danny, Tom, and Dougie even hit a few people's hands, two of them being Riley and Sophie's. After the concert both girls were on an unbelievable high from the night's previous events, but were quickly crashing and hailed a taxi.

"Best concert, EVER!!" Sophie screamed.

"I know! They're twenty times better live!"

"I'm pooped," both girls said simultaneously then laughed.

"Why are there so many people outside our hotel?" a dumbstruck Sophie asked.

"Cause they're gay," a way-too-tired and extremely annoyed Riley answered.

Sophie knew that it was better to leave her sister alone when she was in this particular mood, so she just shrugged in response, stifling a giggle. They stopped at the restaurant in the hotel and hour and a half later were ready to go crash.

**

* * *

****The boys make their GRAND entrance in the next chapter!!  
Which will be added...this week sometime.**

**Comment!!  
Bitte?**

**xoxo**

**McFlyerchk**


	6. Better Make It Now or Never

Hello everyone!! Another chapter...and one more coming tonight!  
Sorry it's taken so long. School's been hectic.

**This chapter was written by Lexi.**

**Disclaimer: _We DO NOT own them DAMMIT!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Aw man! I'm stoked!" Tom said lying flat down on one of the huge king-size beds soon after all the guys, reached the hotel suite.

"Yeah, but other than that, this was a great concert to start us out on our U.S. tour!" Harry said from the bathroom, already stripped down in a towel.

"Yeah, 'specially the hot babes!" Dougie pitched in, remote in hand.

"Dougie!! I swear that is all you think about!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well it's true! I just got so frisky and had to lean down when they were all reaching to touch our hands mate! There were especially these two girls I saw in the front row I had my eye on! I forgot what they were wearing, but one of them looked like she was about to have a sugar attack!" Dougie finished and they all laughed.

"Hey Dougie, maybe we'll actually get to meet these girls and you can tell them all about their friskiness and sugar attacks!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" Dougie said, disappointment in his voice.

Tom and Danny just looked at each other, winked, knowing exactly what to do.

"Well Dougie…." Danny started to say, "if you want frisky I got no problem with that!" And like that Tom and Danny were all on Dougie stripping the shocked boy.

"Ugh! Not frisky with you TWO!" Dougie squealed.

Harry watched through the mirror and just shook his head, "Another wild night…."

* * *

**Another chapter's coming in a few minutes.  
I promise.  
And I'm NOT lying.  
XD**

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**

* * *


	7. A Place We Haven't Been Before

As I promised...ANOTHER CHAPTER!!  
I'm...EXCITED. For no apparant reason...

**This chapter was written by me.**

**Disclaimer:_ Do you really wish for me to go through that again?_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Riley and Sophie got to their floor only to find that their _opened _suitcases and various clothes were strewn all over the hallway. Riley, already pissed off from being tired, opened the door ready to punch someone out.

'Okay, why the hell is our stuff all over the hallway?'

'Ri-ri,' Sophie tried to get her sister's attention.

'NOT now! And why the fu-'

'Riley!' Sophie grabbed her arm, pointing.

'NO So-so! Are you guys completely ru-HOLY SH**I**T your McFly!' she finally realized the scene that had been playing out in front of her. All of the boys were still frozen in place, stunned. Danny and Tom each had a leg of Dougie's. A very naked Dougie. And wondering while all the noise had stopped, Harry walked out of the bathroom clad in a towel, a very low riding towel.

'What's going on?" he asked before freezing just like the others upon realizing that there were two extremely fit girls in the room.

Danny and Tom both dropped a still bewildered Dougie and scrambled over to the girls where Harry was. Riley and Sophie were still too stunned for words.

All too soon though, Riley quickly regained herself, came to her senses and greeted them civilly.

'Hello, I'm Riley and this is my sister Sophie.'

'And what was all the commotion about earlier, and why are you here?' Danny asked. Leave it to him to be blunt.

'Well you guys seem to be in our suite…' Riley started.

* * *

**Okay!!  
Now tell us what you think!!  
So comment..Bitte??**

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**

**P.S. Yes is did give you guys CAPITAL x's and o's there.  
Even more reason for you to comment...XD**


	8. Let's Not Think About Tomorrow

Hello everyone!  
I want to apologise to the extreme on the lack of updates.  
School's been really hectic.  
That of course translates into I forgot. My bad.

**This chapter was written by Lexi!**

Disclaimer:_ If you haven't gotten the point that we don't own McFly then holy shit...you're clueless. WE DON'T OWN THEM DAMMIT!_

Now I hope you enjoy this because Lexi slaved over it...hahaha.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Uh, well no, this is actually our suite," Tom said from beside Danny.

"F**u**ck man, give me a towel!" Dougie whispered harshly to Harry from behind Tom and Danny.

"If we got the wrong room," Sophie started shyly, "then how did we open the door from the outside?"

Danny opened his mouth to say something, but not knowing how to argue with that, shut is back again. Sophie just smiled innocently at him, basking in the merriment that she was good at beating people in arguments.

"Look!" Harry finally said trying to hold the towel up to cover his waist down. "Let's just stop this bloody arguing because that won't solve anything, go down to the lobby and find out what the h**e**ll is going on!"

They all agreed and quickly walked towards the elevator and got in. Sophie still being extremely shy about the fact that they were McFly, glanced up to Danny next to her and he smiled back, making her turn several shades of red. Riley looked down, eyes suddenly widening, and making a coughing gesture towards Harry.

"What?" he said confused then looked down and notices what Riley was trying to tell him. "Bloody 'ell, we're still in our towels!"

Dougie not as embarrassed as Harry, replied, "Too late, we're already at the lobby!" as the elevator doors opened.

As they walked up to the center desk, the guys got so many shocked and appalled looks from the people in the lobby, and a few smiles (that they were in towels) and screams (for knowing who they were) from teen girls. Even the fancied-up clerk at the counter widened his eyes in surprise. Riley, about to yell at him, ignored his expression.

"Okay dude, what the hell have you pulled on us?!"

"I do not know what you're talking about!" the clerk said.

"Oh, yeah?" Riley asked unconvinced. "Well my sister and I reserved suite number 483 a few weeks back for a whole weekend, and now tonight we find these guys in there as well!"

Sophie looked at Riley, stunned that she called them "these guys" instead of McFly, but of course to Riley it didn't matter at the moment. All she wanted was a nice warm bed to fall asleep in. The clerk gave the group a sort of grimace, and then scrimmaged around with his desk computer, grunting under his breath a few times, reminding Sophie of a warthog.

After a while, he finally said, "Ah yes. I have found the culprit to your problem. Apparently when you girls made your reservations for the room, it was at the exact same time these boys made theirs, and I just assumed you were all together."

"Well that's a coinkadink," both Riley and Sophie said.

All four of the boys, even the grunting clerk, looked at them with a strange look.

"Don't ask," they both responded again.

There was a pause between them all.

Then Sophie asked. "Well what are we supposed to do?"

The clerk shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "I guess spend the weekend in the same room together."

No one knew what to say, except for Dougie, "Okay!"

The clerk then smirked at the group, and chuckled under his breath, as if being in the same hotel suite, they all would…..

"Oh, you pig!" Riley exclaimed as they all walked away.

Sophie giggled and said, "More of a warthog, if you ask me!"

As they all rode the elevator back up to the room, Danny said, "We all never actually got you two's names."

"Oh…" Sophie noticed he was right and immediately felt stupid. "Well I'm Sophie and this is my sister, Riley,"

Danny nodded, "Of course you know us, right?"

Riley smiled, "Duh!"

"You went to the concert right?" Riley and Sophie nodded with a big smile on their face.

"It was amazing!" Sophie exclaimed. "I haven't had that much fun in forever!"

As Sophie said that, it suddenly clicked in Dougie's head. "Yeah, you were the girl with the sugar attack!" Dougie said to Sophie.

Sophie's smile immediately vanished and she looked at him curiously.

"Don't ask," Dougie said, laughing as the elevator doors opened to their floor. Sophie walked silently to the suite, with Tom and Dougie chuckling silently behind.

"God man, I can't believe you actually did it!" Tom said through his laughter.

"Hey!" Dougie said shrugging. "I didn't think I'd actually get the chance!"

* * *

Did you like it??  
Did ya did ya?  
Come on...click the little reveiw button...  
Please.  
We beg of you.  
Please?

**xxx McFlyerchk**


	9. They Come Alive When I Work The Nights

Okay here's a second chapter for you!  
Love me...haha. KIDDING. You don't have to.

And in Lexi's honor: _Anyways..._

**This chapter was written by me.**

And to elaborate on that. I'm sorry for how short it is.

Disclaimer: _To all CFF's: GET A LIFE! And we of course don't own them...**yet.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Ok, so first thing's first," Riley said with a slight smirk adorned on her face.

"And what would that be exactly?" Harry quickly responded.

"Well you guys dumped all of our sh**i**t into the hallway..."

"And?" Danny retaliated, afraid of where this was going.

"And, that means that all of you get to put it all back!" Sophie responded catching on to her sister's plan. All that the girls got in response was a huge groan coming from all of the guys.

"Can we at least change first?" Harry asked referring to the fact that he and Dougie were still in bath towels.

"Nope," Dougie answered for him with an extremely mischievous smile written all over his face. To this, both girls blushed as they all took something from the hall.

"Okay so how do you brilliant ones plan on splitting the rooms?" Tom asked finally putting some rationality to the situation that they were all in.

"Well me and Ri-ri can share a room and then two of you guys can double up I guess."

All four guys looked at each other trying to figure out the war that would come out of this.

"Guitar Hero!" they all screamed at once.

During this Guitar Hero battle/war Tom managed to kick Harry's a**s**s while Dougie managed to kick Danny's. Riley and Sophie couldn't help to crack up during the entire thing. They guys were absolutely hysterical at trying to win. Danny even got desperate enough to try and knock the guitar out of Dougie's hands. He even did about three times, but Dougie still won.

"You cheated!" Danny yelled at Dougie.

"Hehehehehehehehehe," was the only thing that could be heard coming from the young bassist's mouth at the moment. He and Tom exchanged looks for a second then turned back to Danny and Harry. They both had mischievous looks in their eyes.

"Hey what are you guys-" Harry started only to be interrupted by Danny.

"RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Danny exclaimed while Tom chased him and Dougie chased Harry. Just as this lovely scene unfolding before Riley and Sophie started to involve stripping….Sophie's cell phone rang.

* * *

Okay...here's the deal...review and we won't hunt you down.  
Sound good to everybody?  
Good.

KIDDING.

But seriously please review.

**xxx McFlyerchk**


	10. Lies, Lies, Lies

Okay...I must be feeling really generous to go ahead and post some more...lol.  
Not really. This is just to make up for the lack of update's since school started.  
All hail FALL BREAK!

**This chapter was written by Lexie.**

Disclaimer: _If you sue me...I'll sue your ass back. And I'll win because all of the bloody disclaimers are in previous chapters._

One with the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Oh wait! Hold on, guys, quiet! My phone's ringing!" Sophie yelled through the noise.

The screaming and laughing did subside but not half as much as Sophie would have liked. Laughing still, Sophie answered the phone, "Hello?" "Sophie, babe! It's dad!"

Sophie's eyes widened in shock and fear as she clasped her hand over the phone. "Shit guys, seriously! Shut the fuck up!" Sophie half whispered, half yelling as Dougie and Danny both clasped their hands over one another's mouths, still with smiles on their faces.

"Uh, hi dad…" Sophie said back into the phone.

Riley, comprehending what Sophie just said, mimed to her, 'What?!'

"How is everything going back at home?"

"Oh everything's going fine! It's actually not as much work as we expected!"

"Well that's good!" Carlisle replied, "I uh, heard laughing when you answered the phone…"

"Oh, well, um…that's because me and Ri-Ri were playing Guitar Hero and laughing at how much fun it was!"

"Ha! Who's winning?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh…I would have to say me at that!" Sophie replied with a smirk on her face.

Riley gave Sophie a you-wish look.

"Okay, well I just wanted to see how you guys were going."

"We're just great dad…"

"Alright, well I love you!" Carlisle said.

A sad pause ran over Sophie, "…..yeah, you too."

"Night!"

"Night…." Sophie hung up the phone, guilt welling up in her like before.

* * *

Okay so how did everyone like it??  
Maybe enough to click the pretty little review button?  
Just to keep Lexie and me sane.

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk**


	11. They're Not Gonna Get Us

Okay...seriously how much do you guys love me?  
You're getting 4 chapters in two days.  
That's seriously got to be some kind of record for me...

**This chapter was written by me.**

Disclaimer: _Okay...I don't want to go through it again. We DON'T own them! And I'm too lazy to think of a sarcastic comment right now._

Here are the song titles from the last 5 chapters and this one:

_Forever Or Never _- **Cinema Bizarre  
**_Ready, Set, Go!_ - **Tokio Hotel  
**_Take My Hand_ - **Simple Plan  
**_Friday Night _- **McFly  
**_Lies_ - **McFly  
**_Not Gonna Get Us_ - **t.A.T.u**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Instantly seeing that something was wrong with her sister, Riley went directly to her.

"What happened?!" she asked. Panic was written all over her face and evident in her voice.

"We almost just got caught! That's what!" Sophie riled. Sophie set her phone down, too ashamed to even hold it, and walked over away from everyone.

"Well we didn't! That's the important part, So-So." Riley fired back at her sister.

"Hey, hello, over here!!" Both girls looked toward the direction of the speaker who was a very confused looking Danny.

"What?!" both girls spat at him with extreme annoyance.

"Okay, no need to get catty….." said a bewildered Harry before Danny interjected.

"What do you mean 'almost' got caught?"

"Our step-father, Carlisle, is a fashion designer and has gone away for the International Fashion Month; I think that's what it's called. Well, he thinks that we're staying at our lake house on Lake Erie. While instead we're here in New York with you guys," Riley explained.

"He's going to find out though when he calls the house several times and neither of you two answers. Won't he?" Tom questioned.

"Not exactly. My lovely cunning sister came up with the master plan so that we wouldn't get caught. The house phone system automatically calls my phone when someone calls," Sophie explained.

"So why do you have to be the one that the house calls?" Dougie questioned with a gleam in his eyes.

"Because if I had it….well Lord only knows where it would end up." Riley explained.

"Oh really?" questioned Harry.

"Yeah, and we know. We've had plenty of experience," Riley retaliated with a flirtatious smirk plastered across her face.

"Uh-huh. Sure. So anyways, since we have no concerts planned all this weekend, how would you ladies like to accompany us tomorrow downtown?" Danny intervened.

"Uh…sure," Sophie answered with a smile.

Harry looked to Riley for her answer. She just nodded.

"Yeah I think that Dougs and I will just chill here," Tom said knowing that Danny and Harry would rather them not tag along, noticing how the two boys have been behaving around the girls. He also noticed that Dougie looked rather disappointed at his comment. Did he like one of the girls as well?

* * *

Yay!  
I hope that your liking it so far!!  
Please please please REVEIW!

**xoxo  
McFlyerchk.**

P.S We will start hunting people down...in about 2 weeks.


	12. Please, Please

**Hello everyone!!!!!!!!! I seriously apologize for the lack of update here.**

**_This chapter was written by Lexi._**

Disclaimer: _Yeah, yeah we don't own them, you don't have to rub it in our face..._

**We seriously hope that you guys enjoy this!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

By the end of the long, tiresome, and yet amazing day, they all decided, from the infamous and chaotic game of Guitar Hero, that obviously Sophie and Riley will share a room together, Tom and Dougie, being the winners, room together while Danny and Harry share the last room.

As Sophie stood over the sink in the bathroom brushing her teeth, Danny knocked on the open door, startling Sophie, making her spit the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"Hi," she said, simultaneous to cleaning her mouth from the spit moment with a washcloth.

"Hey!" Danny replied chuckling, a little embarrassed that he had startled Sophie like that. He gazed down at what Sophie referred to as PJs, wearing plaid shorty shorts and a light green tank. But of course, it wasn't half as bad as Danny's 'PJs', with nothing but his boxers to cover him up. 'But, hey, what guy can complain to a sight of a girl wearing shorty shorts and tank top?' Danny thought.

They both stared at each other as an immense pause came over them, then they both started bursting out laughing. Through her laughs, Sophie asked, "You need anything?"

"Umm, not really…" Danny muttered, not really knowing how to ask Sophie what he wanted to ask her. "Well, yeah actually……..do you, uh, have any specific place you want to go to tomorrow for our 'date', as you will?"

Sophie blushed, and not wanted Danny to see, moved her head to the side, so that her hair was covering the side of her face. When she had finally recovered from her red cheeks, replied back sarcastically, "Hmmm, well I think that the man should have the decision."

Danny laughed and replied back, "Oh no, whatever the lady requires," and bowed low in a gentleman-like fashion.

Sophie smiled at this, but as he came back up, she gave him the 'are-we-seriously-gonna-fight-about-this?' look.

Danny quickly got the message and so started thinking, playfully putting his hand on his chin, like 'The Thinker'. Then, thinking about something that he himself thought as a great idea, asked, "Do you like old records?"

"Yeah……....but what does that have to do with tomorrow?" Sophie asked curiously.

Danny, happy that she had said yes, gleamed a huge smile on his face, as if he had suddenly come up with a solution to save mankind, gave Sophie this look in his eyes that made her spine tingle, but in a good and excited way. "You will just have to wait and see! We are going to leave around noon, right?"

Sophie shrugged happily, "Sure!"

"Okay then!" Danny then came up to Sophie and, not being expected by Sophie, gave her a huge teddy bear hug that almost made Sophie squeak with delight as she hugged him back." Night Sophie!" he said to her as he let go.

"Night Danny!" she said as he left the bathroom. Sophie then finished brushing her teeth, since she had been distracted of doing it a few minutes ago. As she walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway to where the rooms were, Sophie noticed Dougie waiting beside the closed door to the second bathroom of the suite. "Trouble Dougie?" she asked him with an amused smile on her face.

Dougie turned around, startled to see her, and then smiled as if happy that she was there. "Just waiting for ol' Tom to come out of the bathroom!" he replied impatiently, but then for just sheer entertainment, pounded on the bathroom door as a second and a half later, you could hear a very annoyed Tom yell, "Shit Dougie, quit! You know how stinky and sweaty I get after concerts……" Dougie and Sophie then started cracking up. "Remind me to never ever partner with Tom in a room again, even if we're winners!" Dougie told Sophie.

"I'll try to keep that in mind!" Sophie giggled. "Goodnight Dougie!" she waved while walking off to her room.

"Goodnight Sophie!" Dougie called back.

* * *

So what'd you guys think???

It would be oh so kind of you lot if you would review....

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	13. Dancing On The Kitchen Tiles

WOOHOO! Another add!!!!

**This chapter was written by me.**

Disclaimer: **_We DON'T freaking own them!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

"Holy shit!!!" yelled the jumping Riley as Harry came up behind her in the kitchen, laughing.

Riley sighed as she rolled her eyes, and then smiled and giggling said, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Ahh! Don't do that!" he replied, still chuckling. "So tell me, what are you doing up this late, Riley?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded, a playful look on her face.

"Hey, I asked you first!" he whined. Then, finally said, "But I can't sleep, if you must know."

"Haha! Jetlag, I'm guessing?" said Riley.

"Unfortunately." He said, shrugging.

"Sucks for you…"

"Well, madam, you never really answered my question." He finally noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"Well……if you must know, Mister Judd--"

"I absolutely MUST!" he exclaimed, hand over his forehead like a drama queen.

"I was hungry!" she finally told him.

Harry smiled in satisfaction. "Well, I guess it's a good thing then." He responded, sitting next to her.

"Why do you put it like that?" she asked, in playful suspicion.

"Because…." And then he leaned in as if about to tell Riley a secret. As Riley leaned in to hear, he continues, "So am I!" and then take a tremendous bite out of Riley's cake.

"HEY!" she exclaimed.

"Well, tell me what are you planning on doing about it?" he asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"Hmmm…..well let me think…..THIS!" she said, as she immediately poured her glass of cold milk on his head. Harry just sat there shocked, before then taking the rest of the cake and hit her in the face with it. Riley then took the flour she had used and threw some into Harry's face.

Soon, there was flour everywhere and both of them were on the floor in a massive laughing fit.

After he finished, Harry started to stare at Riley, as if fixated by her.

Once Riley noticed, she immediately blushed and looked away.

"So……I think that we have completely and thoroughly destroyed the kitchen!" Riley said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…..we have." He replied, still looking at her. Apparently her plan hadn't worked.

"So, um…….I think that I'm going to go to bed now……" she said, quickly getting up from Harry, as well as the mess on the floor.

"Wait!" Harry tried to stop her as he got up as well. "What do you want to do tomorrow……or today, considering it's 3 AM?"

"Whatever's fine with you. I'm not picky." She replied, smiling.

"Uh, okay." So then be ready around 12. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine!"

"Okay……well, goodnight Riley!" he said, immediately wrapping her in a big hug.

"Night Harry." Her reply muffled in his chest.

Riley then went to her and Sophie's room, only to find Sophie still listening to her iPod and reading The Other Boleyn Girl.

"Kind of cliché, don't you think?" Riley asked, referring to the book.

Sophie ignored her sister's question, since she was more fixated on the fact that Riley was covered in flour from head to toe, and chocolate cake all over her face.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" she asked.

"We kinda had a flour fight." Riley replied, blushing.

"We?"

"Me and Harry."

"Oh?" Sophie asked, with a smirk plastered across her face.

"It wasn't like that, pervert!" Riley replied, glaring.

"Hee hee, I know Ri-R. I was just messing around." Sophie corrected her.

Riley smiled, and went in the bathroom to wash off all the flour.

There was only one problem: Tom was still in there.

Knowing that she had to take a shower now and get this entire gunk off, she knocked on the door…….no reply.

Finally deciding that if Tom was naked in there, then he would just have to get over it, she walked in there, hand over eyes, and when she heard no protest, she uncovered her eyes.

Tom had fallen asleep in the tub.

Giggling under her breath, Riley just walked out again, promising herself a shower in the morning.

* * *

We hope that everyone has had an awesome New Year!!!

Now please review...

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	14. We Could Be Together

**Another one!!!!!!!!  
Three in one night you guys are lucky...and there will probably be more tomorrow...maybe!  
Merry belated christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**This chapter was written by Lexi.**_

Enjoy!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Both Riley and Sophie got up around ten, only a few hours later from when they fell asleep. They knew that the boys would probably wake up around eleven, so they happily and quietly took their one hour they had to get ready by themselves. Sophie took the bathroom that was closest to the living room, and Riley the bathroom that surprisingly she had found Tom sound asleep in, just about seven hours ago. Luckily for her, he wasn't there anymore, and took the bathroom for herself.

Still in the bathroom getting ready, Riley and Sophie knew when the boys were up, both hearing the opening and closing of doors, the sound of soft feet on the floor, and for Sophie, being the closest to the kitchen, clearly heard the voice of Danny yell, but not loud enough to wake anyone up, to Harry, "What the fuck happened to the kitchen?!"

When Danny and Harry were both ready, they sat in the living room, Danny flipping through the channels as they turned their head to the sound of the bathroom door opening. Danny's mouth opened in amazement as out stepped Sophie wearing a light coral Courtney dress, with maroon leg warmers underneath and a grey Charles Albert Liz heel shoes. Sophie had also put her hair in a high pony tail and a tiny head band with a fake pink flower on her head. Sophie just smiled at them, not knowing what to say to their jaw drop stares and wide eyes, but knew well enough what they both were thinking.

Finally, not standing the silence anymore, Sophie asked annoyingly, "Yes?"

Danny stood up and walking up to Sophie, grabbed both her hands into his. "Sophie you're uh…..you look beautiful!"

Sophie looked up into his eyes, and as they both looked at each other, to Sophie it felt as if something she had always dreamed of, but never thought would actually happen, was about to right then and there as Danny started to lean in closer and Sophie doing the same, until suddenly, Harry still waiting on the couch behind them exclaimed,

"Whoa! Uh, let's all wait until we are on our own dates, by ourselves, to get some action!" Danny and Sophie just looked at him, irritated at first, but then chuckled to themselves.

Riley's bathroom door then opened as she stepped out as well. Harry's eyes and smile gleamed excitement as he saw that Riley was wearing a red multi gabby sweater dress with brown volatile Greta heel shoes with a maroon and brown headband.

"Well, well, well…" Harry said with a smirk as he walked towards her. "Looks like the flour princess decided to get all dressy!" and he laughed as Riley blushed at remembering the incident they had last night.

Danny just looked at him stunned, "Well at least now I know who made the shitty mess in the kitchen!"

Riley just shrugged. "We'll clean it up later…..as long as Tom and Dougie don't raid the kitchen while we're gone!"

Sophie smiled, knowing that they probably will.

"Well I say we all head out, since it's almost twelve!" Harry confirmed. They all agreed and walked towards the door and out into the hallway. Both Riley and Sophie looked surprisingly, but happy as well, at each other as both Harry and Danny held the girls' hands in theirs.

As they walked out into the lobby, the two sisters walked in pride and basked in the envy surrounding them as a few girls who had gone to the McFly concert, and probably knowing that McFly, were staying at the Muse Hotel decided to as well, looked at them in snobbish jealousy and awe as they all walked out into the busy and noisy street of New York.

* * *

We hope that you guys liked it!!!!

Now reveiw...please?

It is rude if you don't.

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	15. Like Vines We Intertwined

**Hello everyone!!!!! LIke I said, more adds today!!!!**

**_This chapter was written by me._**

Disclaimer: **WE DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Enjoy guys :)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Harry Riley were just wandering the streets until Harry asked,

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Riley yelled at the top of her lungs. This earned a few stares from the surrounding people.

"Well then, come on," he replied smiling at her enthusiasm.

Harry took Riley to one of the most posh restaurants in all of New York. But looking at the menu, Riley asked Harry,

"Do you just want to go and get a hot dog at the corner of some street or something?"

"Yes, that would be nice," he responded smiling.

After leaving the restaurant, the wandered the streets they finally found a hotdog stand that wasn't already really crowded.

"Two hotdogs please," Harry told the worker.

"Here you go. Ten dollars, please."

"There you go."

"Cheers, mate."

"Okay, I don't care what these things are made out of! They are amazing!" she exclaimed to him. He smiled and chuckled in amusement. She was so easy to get along with.

"Yes, so where to madam?" he asked exaggerating his posh accent even more.

"Shouldn't you have this planned?" she asked playfully nudging him in the ribs.

"Well not really," he replied his head down. He hadn't noticed her playful tone.

"No, Harry. I didn't mean it like that. Walking around, talking, and getting hotdogs is definitely my kind of date!" she said looking at his eyes smiling. He smiled back and grabbed her hand.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he asked leading her forward.

"So of course you know me and my name, but I don't know yours," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I meant you last name."

"Oh, um Boleyn," she replied.

"Haha! Okay, but seriously, what is it?"

"Boleyn," she replied again looking down.

"You're serious?" he asked gobsmacked.

Riley merely nodded.

"Wow, that must be one hell of a name to have to grow up with."

"It was, and still is."

"I'm sorry, but hey" he was cut off by Riley.

"PLAYGROUND!" she replied pointing straight ahead of them.

"You wanna go?" he asked, a wide smile on his face. Riley nodded her head. Her eyes were as big as a five year-olds in a candy store.

"Okay then," Harry replied, and pulled her with him to the direction of the playground.

When they got there he began to lead her to the swing set, her fingers were laced in his. They both started swinging back and forth until Harry jumped out of his, and he went over to Riley, stopping hers.

"What?" he asked, referring to the look on her face.

"You stopped my swing," she replied pouting.

"Well that because I wanted to do this," he pulled her to her feet and then slowly and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She stood there shocked for a moment, not believing that this was actually happening. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Too soon?" he asked softly.

Riley still couldn't speak. She just shook her head no and responded by pressing her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and moved his lips in sync with hers. They both pulled away smiling. Harry looked at his watch.

"I think we're a little late for meeting back up with Danny and Sophie," Harry spoke softly.

"What time is it?" she asked still shaking slightly from the kiss.

"6:30," he replied.

"Hmmm, well, then."

They began walking back, Harry's arm around Riley.

* * *

I hope that you guys are enjoying this!

There's is going to be more updates today dont' worry.

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	16. Deaf, Dumb, and Blind Kid

**Hello everyone!!! As promised ever MORE chapters**

**_This chapter was written by Lexi._**

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Sophie and Danny, after leaving Harry and Riley and agreeing to meet back up in front of the hotel around seven, walked hand-in-hand, fingers locked.

Sophie eyes widened as they passed by different Gucci, Prada, and Louis Vuitton shops.

Danny, noticing how transfixed laughed and asked, "You like those things?"

"Like?" Sophie asked. "I love! It's kinda hard to not be into fashion when it's your father's thing!"

"True….." as Danny squeezed Sophie's hand affectionately. As the two kept walking, Sophie noticing how Danny kept looking around quizzically, as if looking for something. Finally they passed by this fancy Asian restaurant called Bond Street.

"Ooh Japanese food!" Sophie exclaimed with glee. Since finally seeing and smelling food, Sophie realized she was extremely hungry. Danny looked at Sophie and grinned.

"You wanna go eat there?" he asked.

"You would take me?"

"Of course! Anything you want madam!" he said, trying to make the best French accent he could do. "See? I'm in the foreign mood!" Sophie laughed at his playfulness.

"That's French, not Japanese." Danny gave her a stupid look.

"Difference?" They laughed as he put his arm around Sophie's waist.

When they finally got a table, Sophie reminded Danny suspiciously, "You know, you never told me why you asked me if I like old records!"

Danny jokingly criticized, "Why do you think that just because I'm taking you to this big, fancy restaurant that that's our whole date? Hell, this is part one of our 'adventure'!"

Sophie giggled, "Ooh, an adventure?"

"Yes an adventure!" he said as if Sophie really didn't understand what he truly meant. "I mean think of it, you go to New York and book a suite in one of the best hotels, get to see the best concert ever, come home to find the best band in your own room, and now you're on a date with probably the best guy in the band!"

"Haha! Understatement much?"

"Well….most is true!" Danny muttered, head down.

Sophie suddenly felt guilty and leaned closer to make sure he wasn't that upset. "Oh, no Danny, I didn't mean it that way----" but was cut off as Danny lifted his head up, and before Sophie could truly realize what he had planned and done, he planted a light but sort of awkward kiss on her lips.

When he let go, Sophie sat back, completely stunned. Danny immediately felt stupid and blushed, putting his head down in embarrassment this time.

"I'm sorry Sophie…." and slightly smiled up at her and shrugged. "I couldn't help myself. Just tell me if it's too soon and I will wait."

Sophie looked at him, still not knowing what to say, but then awkwardly smiled, "No, it's just…if you had told me, it wouldn't have been as awkward." Danny happily and in relief smiled back, and then they both leaned in and kissed each other, first lightly, then more deep as it felt like their lips wouldn't let go. What did surprise Sophie is when Danny slowly started to gnaw her lower lip as they kissed. Not hard, and Sophie even liked it. She just had never had a guy to try to go that far.

What was maybe twenty seconds felt like a lifetime to Sophie, until suddenly they heard a very rude "AHEM!" They both looked up to see this Japanese waiter looking down at them, somewhat glaring, but looking majorly embarrassed that he had to barge in at their personal moment.

He finally spoke, "Um, hmm, would you like to order now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry mate!" Danny said in a friendly tone, but they both knew that he was upset that they had been interrupted, and glanced over at Sophie and lovingly winked at her as she shyly smiled.

"Um, well I'll just get whatever this lady will get," said Danny in a gentleman fashion. "So, Ms….." then he looked at Sophie curiously and started to chuckle. "Wow, I never realized this, but I'm taking you on a date, and I don't even know your last name!"

From the corner of his eye, Danny could see they waiter roll his eyes as he said this, like he couldn't believe a guy could be so naive.

Sophie really didn't want to tell him, knowing how everyone's reaction was, so hesitantly mumbled, "It's Boleyn…."

"Ms. Bolye----" Danny continuted nonchalantly, but then as Sophie's answer finally reached his mind, his eyes widened as he stared at Sophie. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Sophie just shook her head, "Nope, that's really it!"

"Wow!" Danny said, unbelievably. The waiter muttered something in Japanese that was supposed to be heard by only himself, but since the two heard it, it told them both how very impatient he was right now.

"Oh sorry mate! We'll order!" Danny assured him as he sighed in relief, and Sophie laughed under her breath.

After they both finished their food, and Danny and Sophie were back outside, Sophie exclaimed, holding her stomach, "Wow I'm full!"

Danny smiled, "Yeah, but you have to admit that the sushi was great!"

"It was marvelous!" she exclaimed in a way that made Danny smirk impishly at her.

"Thats what she said........." he muttered.

Sophie just looked at him curiously, but when she finally understood, she playfully smacked his arm, "ugh, sicko!!!"

"Me, a sicko?!" Danny asked bewildered as he stared tickling her lower waist. Sophie screamed and laughed as the two got faces from so many people walking around them, so Danny finally decided to stop.

Sophie immediately and quickly fixed her clothes that were all askew from her squirming in his grasp.

As she looked up at him, she noticed he wasn't paying attention to her, but looking straight ahead with a gleam in his smile.

"What?" Sophie asked a she turned to see the location of his view, but he quickly covered her eyes with his hands and whispered in her ear, "Don't try to peak and just walk where I lead you!"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked suspiciously.

"You'll see, you'll see…" was all he said and nothing else, until about five minutes later when he walked her into a store, Sophie knowing this from the 'ding!' of the door as they entered, and he uncovered her eyes.

"Look and be amazed!" Sophie's eyes widened as she saw nothing in front of her but aisles and aisles of old records and albums.

"Oh…my...GOD!" Sophie squealed a she ran to look at them. Danny laughed as he walked up to this usable guitar in the corner.

Sophie didn't notice him walk and sit over there with the guitar in his hands until he started singing: "**Ever since I was a young boy, I played the silver ball! From Soho down to Brighton, I must have played them all**…."

Sophie smiled ear-to-ear at him and then started singing as well: "**But I ain't seen nothing like him in any amusement hall**!" and then they sang together: "**That deaf, dumb, and blind kid sure play mean pinball**!"

They both laughed as Sophie plopped down on his lap and they kissed again, not caring who saw. Sophie then suddenly noticed how dark it had gotten outside and asked, "What time is it?"

Danny looked up at the clock on the wall, and then exclaimed, "Sh**i**t! It's 6:50! It's gonna take us at least thirty minutes to get back to the hotel!"

"Well, we better hurry then!" Sophie said, grabbing Danny's hand as they sprinted in the sidewalk, dodging people, not even thinking to call a taxi and totally forgetting that Sophie was wearing high heels.

* * *

We really hope that you guys who are reading this are liking it.

Review? Bitte?

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	17. To Borrow A Pound For A Condom

**Here's another one!!!!!!**

**This chapter was written by me.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Harry and Riley had opted to walk instead of taking a cab back to the hotel.

They walked hand-in-hand, basking in the moment of being together. When they stopped at the red cross walks, they spent that time sharing light kisses or being wrapped up in each other's arms.

When they finally arrived at the front of the hotel, it was 7 o'clock exactly, and they were surprised to see that Danny and Sophie hadn't turned up yet.

The sight that they did see, however, was quite an amusing one.

Both Tom and Dougie were being scolded by the manager of the hotel. Apparently, they had done something and the manager was NOT happy about it.

Once he had finished his preaching to them, Harry and Riley walked over to where Dougie and Tom were laughing under their breath, with questioning looks on their faces.

"We got in trouble." said Dougie in a childish way, twisting his foot back and forth like a four-year old.

"So we noticed." Riley replied.

"What did you guys do??" Harry questioned not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well we kind of pulled a prank on the entire lobby," Tom said with his head down.

Harry and Riley both shared looks of 'do we honestly want to know?' before asking the big question.

"What kind of prank did you guys pull exactly?"

"Well you see…we kind of…well-" Tom was cut off by an impatient Riley.

"Spit it out man!"

"We took yours and Sophie's tampons and tied them together and hung them along the banisters. Then we took condoms and opened them, put them in a bucket, then we dumped them over the side onto the manager!" Tom said in a rush.

After his confession he looked up to see a giggling Dougie and a gob smacked Riley and Harry. That's when Harry and Riley noticed their surroundings. There were indeed condoms all over the floor and tampons on the banister. Harry laughed and Riley just got mad.

"You guys used our tampons?!?!"

"Y-y-yeah," a startled Tom stuttered.

Just then a red-faced Sophie and Danny came rushing in.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?!?!" Danny immediately asked.

"Those two took our tampons and some condoms. They laced the banisters with tampons and dumped the condoms on the manager," Riley fumed. Danny laughed and Sophie got mad just like her sister.

"You took our tampons?!" she screeched.

"Y-y-yeah," once again Tom stuttered.

"Why does it matter so much?" Dougie questioned.

"Well we kind of need them!" Sophie yelled.

"Oh," was all that came from Dougie's mouth. Danny and Harry both looked a little disappointed. Riley and Sophie were still too angry to care at the moment.

"That means we have to go to the bloody store!" Riley yelled. Harry just wrapped his arms around her.

"Haha. It'll be okay," he whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head.

"Well we need to go Ri-Ri," Sophie said after kissing Danny. Tom and Dougie had both slipped away while the couple's were having their moments.

Riley nodded into Harry's chest and then pulled away.

* * * * * *

"The store is HUGE!" Riley yelled as they walked in.

"Tell me about it!" exclaimed Sophie already heading in the direction of the tampons. They grabbed the box and them Sophie asked,

"Do you think we need to replace their condoms too?"

"Not unless you've got something planned that I don't know about." Riley said wide-eyed.

"No, I just…I'll shut up now."

"Good idea," Riley chuckled.

They paid for their stuff and made their way back into the hotel.

"Well at least they cleaned it up," Sophie observed. Riley nodded in response.

They then went up to their suite and then laughed at what they saw unfolding inside.

"Poor Dougie," both girls mused.

Once the guys realized that the girls were back, they immediately stopped stripping poor Dougie and smiled at them.

"So how was the – uh tampon shopping?" Tom asked. Both girls just looked at him funny.

"Fine thanks," Riley responded while Sophie took the stuff to her and Riley's room.

Harry walked over to Riley and kissed her before sitting on the sofa and pulling her onto his lap, where he proceeded to start to kiss her neck softly.

"Woah! Get a room!" Danny yelled.

"We have one, you're just in it," Riley mumbled. Sophie came back out and just rolled her eyes at the sight. Danny then walked over to her and pulled her into his and Harry's bedroom…

* * *

We hope that you guys are enjoying this....

Review bitte...

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	18. Power of Love

**Hello. Yet another update. Damn you guys are lucky.**

**We're going to be finishing this one up tonightith.**

**This chapter was written by Lexi.**

**ENJOY! And if you want a disclaimer read one of the previous chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

By the time that Sophie could even say anything, Danny had closed and locked the door, and began to kiss her almost nonstop on the lips. As Sophie finally got a moment to do something other than kiss him, she smiled lovingly at him but also with worriment.

"Maybe I should've bought those condoms the way that this is going…." Danny looked at her confused at first, but then understood what she meant, and was slightly disappointed that they didn't have any. Sophie laughed and just kissed him deeply on the lips, and gave him the sweet innocent smile.

"There are other things besides doing it that we can do!"

"Oh really?" Danny asked, and in a playful kinky way, rubbed his nipples with his fingers. Sophie cracked up laughing, kissed his nose, and pulled away from his grasp, plopped on the bed, remote in hand as she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Then Danny got on the bed and cuddling up to Sophie, he put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

She noticed that he still looked depressed, and asked him, "What is it?" He laid his head on top of hers so that when he spoke his breath tickled Sophie's hair and she slightly shivered.

"It's just…I don't know, it's not that I absolutely need to…but it would have been fun…" "He winked at her, hinting what he meant.

"Danny!" she exclaimed. Then noticing that she had upset him, she kissed him on the nose which made him smile and laid her back on his chest. "Maybe I'm not necessarily ready…"

He kissed her cheek and replied, "I understand. I'm not that perverted, I was just joking."

Then she smiled and said, "I know something that WILL make you happy!" He looked at her suspiciously as she changed the channel and to Danny's surprise and amusement, it was Back To the Future.

"Ah, wow!" he said.

"Yeah, isn't it a coinkadink that it's on when we want a movie to watch?"

"Yeah….talk about great service!" And they both laughed as they sat back to watch the movie. "Oh, I forgot to ask you!" Danny exclaimed in the middle of the movie.

"Ask me what?" Then Danny smiled and locked her hand in his.

"I don't know how to say this but…I would love it if you came on tour with us! You know, just travel with us, and to be backstage to wish us and give good luck kisses!"

Sophie blushed, "It all depends though…how long is tour?"

"Only about three weeks, I think!"

"Well that's perfect!" Sophie said happily. "My dad will be gone for a month, he'd never know!"

Danny kissed her and muttered, "Perfect."

Then, they continued watching the movie. By the time that the movie was finished, Danny and Sophie had already fallen asleep side by side.

* * *

We hope that you're liking this.

Review or we'll beat you up like Rocky. [inside joke from McFly DVD]

**XOXO  
McFlychk**


	19. It's All About You

**Okay so we didn't get them up last night, but we're definitely getting them up tonight. :)**

**This chapter was written by me.**

**We hope that you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: **_Yeah, yeah you know the story. We don't own them. We own Riley, Sophie, and the storyline._**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Once Harry had noticed that Danny and Sophie had left, he conveniently pushed Riley onto her back, not once breaking their kiss.

She then felt him nibble on her bottom lip and move his hands down to the bottom of her dress. At this, she abruptly broke the kiss and sat up.

"Harry, I……I can't." She said, her head down.

"It's okay, I understand." He responded, pulling her back into him and switched the TV on. It went directly to the movie Back to the Future.

"Hahaha! Look what it is." Harry chuckled, smiling.

"Yep yep yep…." Riley said, cuddling more into him as they watched the movie.

"Hey, Riley?" Harry suddenly said out of the blue, surprising Riley a little.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled, too into the movie to form a word.

"Would you, uh……like to come on tour with us?" he asked, hope written all over his face.

Riley looked up at him, her attention totally towards him now.

"How much longer is it?" she asked.

""Only about 3 more weeks." He replied.

Excitement spread all through Riley and she exclaimed, "Then I would love to!"

To this, Harry kissed her for what seemed like forever to both of them, but in reality it was only a few moments.

Once they pulled back, he kissed her a few more times, but not wanting it to go too far to where Riley would regret something.

Then, when he stopped, Harry glanced over at the TV. "Bloody hell! The movie's already over!" he said sadly.

"Well, we better get to bed then." Riley confirmed.

"Okay." He agreed. "Goodnight, Riley." giving her one last kiss for the night.

"Night."

Riley went into the bathroom and put her PJ's on, which were just like her sister's: shorty shorts and a tank.

She opened the door to her and Sophie's room, and seeing that Sophie and Danny were already there, both sound asleep and snuggled up against each other, she smiled and slowly closed the door back.

Riley then folded out the bed from the couch, and got in, warmth and comfort spreading through her from under the sheets.

She was on the verge of drifting off to sleep, when she suddenly felt the bed on her side sink and an arm wrap around her waist.

"They were asleep on the bed, weren't they?" Harry asked with a small grin, not even needing an answer, since he knew what it would be.

Riley smiled, nodded a little and shrugged. "Oh well. Goodnight….again."

Harry replied by tightening his grip around her as Riley cuddled into him.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

* * * *

"Babe, wake up!"

Riley woke up suddenly, with tears streaming down her face, with Harry cradling her comfortingly.

"You wouldn't stop thrashing around….." he explained to Riley, as she took deep breaths and, her body still shaking a little.

"Oh, um….well thanks for waking me up." She replied.

"What happened?" he whispered as he rested his cheek onto the top of her head.

"A really, really…..bad nightmare." She said, trembling some more from the remembrance of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. Riley shook her head.

"Okay then. Well, let's try to go back to sleep." He recommended as Riley nodded her head and cuddled into Harry tightly, almost in safety.

Harry then noticed that she was sobbing a little still, so he started humming "All About You" in her ear.

After a few minutes, her breathing slowed to a steady pace, which he then allowed himself to go to sleep as well.

* * *

WooHooo!

Did ya like it? Huh? Did ya did ya?

REview!!!!!!!!!!

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	20. What Was I Just About To Discover?

**Okay there is only one more chapter after this one....**

Part Two should be posted soon after this...hopefully.

THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY LEXI.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Don't go Riley, you can't leave me…stay................No, please, leave me alone….NOOO!!!!" Sophie screamed as Danny gently put his hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her from struggling and yelling in her sleep.

Finally, Sophie opened her eyes, and she noticed that everything was blurry from the tears streaming down her face and welling up in her eyes, so she hardly recognized Danny in front of her. She only knew it was him from his soothing voice trying to calm her down.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes, looked at Danny then around her as she realized that she was back in the hotel room, then immediately grabbed Danny, holding onto him tightly as he did the same, rocking her back and forth lightly.

"What happened?" he asked, his head rested on her shoulder as he caressed her hair.

Sophie almost started crying again, so buried her face in his chest, and muffled, "Just a nightmare…" and looked up at him in his eyes, "that's all."

"Pretty damn nightmare then…" Danny said as he noticed how badly she was shaking. Danny rubbed his hands on her arms, as if he could calm down her body from shaking as well. "***, you were screaming as if someone close to you died or something!"

"Close to it," Sophie said, not realizing she had said that out loud.

"What?"

Noticing he heard, quickly assured him, "Nothing!" then trying to give him a smile and failing as it turned into a half-smile, half-grimace she said, "Let's just go get our breakfast."

"Wipe you red eyes first." He advised Sophie as he helped dry her wet cheeks. "We don't want the others to get suspicious." Sophie nodded and grabbing a Kleenex, did as he said.

Then, they both walked out, Danny holding her hand and having his other free arm around her shoulders. When they walked out, they saw Dougie and Tom watching TV quietly and hearing them come out from the bedroom, Harry and Riley exited from the kitchen.

Almost immediately from an always concerned sister who notices everything, Riley asked, "Sophie, what's wrong?"

"Shit!" Sophie muttered, hoping no one would notice she had been crying, but guessed that her glum expression was the culprit to give it away.

Harry, knowing that she would want to talk to Sophie alone, walked over to where Tom and Dougie were seated.

Danny started to let go too, but Sophie quickly grabbed his arm and whispered to him pleadingly, "No, Danny please! I don't want to talk about it!"

"She's you sister Sophie. It's probably best you do." and so Sophie in defeat, let him go, and head down, not daring to make eye contact with any of them, walked over to Riley where she lead her into the kitchen so that they could talk alone.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


	21. My Dreams Are Haunted

**Okay last chapter!  
The sequel is called Lovesongs (They Kill Me). It should hopefully be posted soon.**

**Here are the songs from the last 9 chapters and this one:**

_Please, Please_ - **McFly  
**_All About You _- **McFly  
**_Friday Night _- **McFly  
**_We Intertwined _- **The Hush Sound  
**_Pinball Wizard _- **The Who  
**_I Predict A Riot_ - **McFly (the covered one)  
**_Power of Love _- **From the Soundtrack of Back To The Future  
**_All About You _- **McFly  
**_Too Close For Comfort _- **McFly  
**_Down Goes Another One _- **McFly**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY ME.**

**We hope that you have enjoyed this fic. We've definitely enjoyed writing it. And we continue to enjoy writing it's sequels.  
We're about to start writing the third and final installment. We've finished the second part and just have to type it all up.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

When Riley woke up again, it was daylight out.

"Morning, hun'." Harry said, kissing her.

"Morning." She responded, smiling.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." He said, as he pulled her up and off the bed.

Tom and Dougie, who were still in there room, came out a few minutes after Riley and Harry went to the kitchen.

"Hey, why's there a bed in the living room???" Dougie yelled to the two in the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Harry yelled back, as he looked over at Riley and they grinned shyly at each other.

From the kitchen, they could hear Dougie plop onto the bed, and say in a playful sexy tone, "Come on Tom! I'm waiting for you!"

Tom, who was still grumpy from sleep, mumble, "Perv….."

"So, what would you like madam?" Harry asked, the properness in his tone leaking out even more.

"Poptarts! DUH!" Riley smiled with a humongous smile plastered across her face. To this, Harry just smiled and got out the poptarts for her.

Just as they started eating, Danny and Sophie appeared, and being twins as well as sisters, Riley instantly knew that something was wrong with her.

She looked scared to death to be left alone, and only when Danny let go of her arm and told her to go and talk did she wander towards Riley.

Harry left as well after being signaled by Riley that she and Sophie needed to talk alone.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Riley asked, concerned laced throughout her voice.

"Just a bad dream…..that's all." Was all Sophie said until she saw Riley's wide-eyed expression. "Why the face, sis'?"

"Oh nothing….it's just that I also had a bad dream last night." She answered, trying to make it sound like it wasn't such a big deal.

"Well……..that's a coinkadink." Sophie replied, trying to lighten the mood. "If you tell me about yours, then I'll tell you about mine."

"Okay, fine. But you go first." Riley said quickly, dreading that she had to reveal her dream. She knew that this conversation was NOT going to end pretty, at all.

"Well…." Sophie started. "We were on tour with the boys, and something goes terrible wrong."

"Wrong?" Riled asked, puzzled. "Like how?"

"I don't know. I can't remember all of the details, just that someone gets hurt……I mean seriously injured." Sophie said, feeling like she was gonna cry again.

Riley just walked up to her, and hugged her sister. "Look, it was just a dream, sis!"

" I know, but it seemed so real, and just so terrifying!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Well, it was only a dream, nothing more." Riley tried to reassure her.

"Okay…..but now you gotta tell me your dream."

Riley froze for a second. The problem was that she did remember all of her dream, and it wasn't good at all.

"Well……" Riley really didn't know how to put it. "Let's just say that we didn't end up with Danny and Harry."

Fear suddenly ran through Sophie. "What do you mean?"

"I don't really know. Just that we were kissing guys, but they weren't Danny and Harry." Riley lied. She couldn't tell Sophie all of it. She'd hate her for it, and plus it was already hard enough for her to keep it from Harry. So she knew that it'd kill Sophie to not tell Danny.

Getting a little scared of what the future might hold for the two of them, Riley started whimpering and looked over towards Harry.

He immediately came over to her, and enveloped her in a hug.

Danny did the same with Sophie. Both guys exchanged confused glances, but just shrugged and chuckled under their breath as Danny mimed towards Harry, without the girls seeing, "Women….".

They did wish that they could help, of course, but knew that there was nothing that they could do to make whatever Riley and Sophie were going through any easier.

If only they knew…….

* * *

Okay guys.  
We have to say bye for now. :)  
We WILL have to second part up soon.

**XOXO  
McFlyerchk**


End file.
